


This is How the Sun Burns Through the Mist

by cashewdani



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You said five more minutes, but I couldn’t wait,”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How the Sun Burns Through the Mist

“You said five more minutes, but I couldn’t wait,” Arthur says in her ear, and she already knows she’s dreaming without even reaching for her totem. His breath smells like cigarettes, like it always does in her subconscious, some leftover thing from her ex-boyfriend who smoked Gauloises, that’s the first sign, and the second is that they’re in a bed.

He’ll kiss her on lawn furniture and in other people’s dreams, but not like this, not in a private place.

She doesn’t know why that is.

There’s coffee brewing, somewhere, she can smell that too, and the light from the window looks exactly the way it did in her childhood bedroom while she’d lain in bed, waiting for her mother to call her a second time.

“What do you want to do today?” she asks, and her voice sounds husky and half asleep.

He plays with her hair and kisses her neck, right underneath her earlobe. “This.”

Arthur’s warm behind her, in black boxer briefs, she can tell, without even looking. She doesn’t know why she can’t turn around and look at him, but she can’t. She’s staring at the old fashioned alarm clock with both of the bells on top. It’s 7:16, and she feels like she’s late for something.

His hand snakes down inside the kind of pretty underwear she always looks at in the store but never buys. She feels the wristband of his watch to the right of her bellybutton and thinks _it’s smooth_ and _does it say 7:16 too?_ at the same time.

When she comes, it’s quick and quiet, taking her by surprise, with just the smallest gasp.

He groans, “God, you’re beautiful,” and it feels real, even though it’s not, even though it probably will never be.

She wakes up crying, to Arthur’s worried face asking if rather than telling her she’s okay.


End file.
